wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tales of Team Revenge - The "-ila"s
This is a fanfic by Dew. I will be kinda delaying it for the moment, but I'll try to get it done. Summary A month after Adder's death, Dew finds three unusual SandWings sleeping in her base. They all seem to have "-ila" at the end of their names, which gives this fanfic its title. Characters *All of Team Revenge (Dew's PoV) *Speedywings Chapter One The sun beat down on Dew's wings as she shifted and sat up, awake from her sleep. It was another warm, sunny summer day. Perfect for swimming, she thought. Well, I guess for SeaWings only. Dew's eyes scanned the cave which was full of sleeping dragons. Hopper and Dropper snoozed peacefully on a small crag. Lizard was curled up, still apart from her chest, which slowly rose and fell. And sleeping comfortably on a soft, leafy, mud-covered nest was Tori, her tail curled around her daughters, Horse and Luna. And Tropic, though he was camouflaged, was easy to find, as his loud snoring gave away his hiding place. But three unfamiliar, snoozing SandWings lay curled up on one side of the clearing. Dew looked at them, tilting her head with confusion. Who are these SandWings, and what are they doing in our den? Dew looked a little closer. All three SandWings were females. One was a very bright yellow SandWing, so bright that it was almost white. She was sleek and slim, with large wings and claws, which twitched as if she was dreaming. The other was a normal yellow SandWing. She had a small scar on her rear left leg, and was almost as slim as the white SandWing. The third was a slighly golden color. She was less sleek than the other two, but was larger, and angrier, by the look of her unconscious face. I need to report this to Tanuki. Maybe she has a resolution. Dew turned away, and padded in the direction of Tanuki's den. She made a small tap on the leaves and at that moment, Tanuki rose from the clutches of slumber. "Uh... wha? What is it?" Tanuki muttered. Dew scraped her claw on the stone under her claws. "There are SandWings sleeping in our cave," she said. "Three of them. We don't know them at all." "Huh, strange." Tanuki stood up, took a long stretch, then padded into the clearing. Her face was full of surprise when her eyes caught sight of the SandWings. But it wasn't only Dew and Tanuki who spotted the intruders - other dragons in the cave began to realise that there were a trio of sleeping SandWings in their cave. Hopper woke up to look at it, and growled and shook Dropper vigorously, in order to wake him up. Edvin woke up and trotted out of his den, yawning and about to say his morning wake-up words, but halfway through, it was interrupted by a "What the heck? SandWing strangers?!" And when Tori arose from her slumber, she was staring at one of the SandWings, and her eyes went wide as she slowly moved away. "Hmm, perhaps they are friendly?" Tanuki approached them. "Since they trust other dragons of their tribes - well, sometimes - I can try talking to them and seeing if they come as friend or foe. But I'll need to wake them first..." And with that, Tanuki gestured with her tail for everyone else to move away, and gently prodded the white-ish SandWing with her claw. Almost instantly, the SandWing shifted a little, then her eyes flickered open. They were slightly of shock, but also with drowsiness. "Uhm, hello? I just want to know why you and these other two SandWings are in our den." Tanuki faced the SandWing. "... wait... what? Oh, yes. I remember coming here. We needed shelter from the storm..." the SandWing spoke as if she was whispering a secret to thin air. "Oh, that's what you came for?" Tanuki tried to hide a laugh, but Dew knew it by the small smirk at the side of her face. Her smile was then was instantly replaced with a serious expression. "But we order you to leave now. This is our home, and we don't accept intruders." "Oh, wait... we chose this cave for more than one reason." The other dragon sat up. "We wanted to join your team." Tanuki had a confused expression on her face. Dew stepped forward. "You mean... you're joining? That's a great praise for our team, and I'm happy it's growing." She nodded to Tanuki, then faced the SandWing. "But first, I need to know your names." Without hesitation, the SandWing stood up and immediately spoke. "These two here... they are Kila and Mila. And me... I'm Nila." Chapter Two "Oh, hello there. Nice to meet you, Nila. I'm Dew and I am the leader of this team, and it's called Team Revenge." As Dew spoke these words, Nila bowed her head. "I'm Tanuki, the co-leader." Tanuki walked towards Nila. "I do things for Dew if she is unable to do them. For example, while she is in battle, I can guard the den. Or if she's ill or injured, I'll lead a battle for her. Now, you and your - sisters, I guess? - need a new bed, right?" "Oh, yeah! Of course! We need something soft and sandy. And oh, make sure the sunlight can reach our beds! By the way, they are my sisters." Nila has an excited expression on her face. Tanuki nodded. "Lake! Come here!" and soon enough, a dark blue male SeaWing came running to Tanuki's location. "What is it?" Lake declared. He already overheard their conversation about Nila and the others joining, so he didn't yell it out. "Can you please find these SandWings a bed? It must be large, soft with sand, and the sunlight must be able to reach it." Tanuki explained everything Nila has said. Lake nodded. "Follow me, you three." He went to a small area, pretty close to the rock, and pointed at it. It was large enought for three dragons, and the surface was cushioned with sand. "This will be your bed," Lake said to Nila. Nila stood up and felt the sand. It was warm and soft, perfect for her. Now she had to show it to her sisters. Dew watched as she prodded them awake. *** "This is a lot more comfortable than what we're used to!" Nila smiled as Mila settled on the sand, purring like a cat. Dew watched them, with affection in her eyes. Even Kila, the grumpiest, was enjoying the softness of the sand bed. "Well, then." Phoenix suddenly flew down from the crag she slept on. "Who do we have here?" "I'm Nila," Nila said. "These are my sisters, Mila and Kila." "Oh, so you're joining. Great." Phoenix turned away and flew back up to her crag. "That was weird." Tanuki appeared beside Dew. I wonder why some are a bit grumpy." "Oh." Dew flicked her tail. "Phoenix hates SandWings." Chapter Three Tanuki turned around to face Dew, a frightened expression on her face. "But... How is she coping with being in Team Revenge? We have a lot of SandWings here!" "That's exactly the reason," Dew responded. "Phoenix saw too many SandWings join, and therefore became irritated. That's why Hopper and Dropper are her 'only friends'." Dew glanced at her necklace for a split second. Tanuki nodded to her without saying a word, and headed over to Tori to talk. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11)